


Dream of the Lion

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen on Earth, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Soliana Wolfwillow is an average young woman. She enjoys instramental music, with the occassional worded song here or there, loves reading fiction (yes even fanfics) and adores the Dragon Age series. So when the day comes that Cullen Rutherford himself arrives at her doorstep, she decides that the least she can do for him is try and figure out a way to get him back to Thedas. Maybe. Despite the hours of long research she puts into it, she keeps coming up short and Fanfictions are only helpful some of the time.Cullen, meanwhile, watches as Soliana pours every ounce of her energy into helping him while also working a part time job. Unsure of what do to he watches as she runs herself ragged trying to help him find a way home. But as time passes, he is slowly coming to find that maybe he doesn’t want to go back. Maybe he came to this world for a reason and if part of that reason is Soliana then perhaps he will refuse to go back to Thedas should the choice be given.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Doing another "Cullen on Earth" story. Hoping this one is longer than the last one I did (with smut this time since the last one didn't have the smut and was pure fluff). Not sure how well this one will go over but I'm giving another go.

The sound of a pen on paper echoed in the room as a young woman wrote down her thoughts and other things. She wrote with few stops her or there, only ever really stopping to take a drink of coffee, or lean back to enjoy the breeze that entered the room through the open windows accompanied by the songs of the birds and chattering squirrels that were driving the neighborhood dogs bananas with their taunting. The smell of the lilac bushes the young woman had planted around the house had her smiling as she returned to her writing and turned the paper to write on another page. Her own dog, a boxer mix, lay in her little bed and was barking in her sleep at some unknown thing as the young woman’s tom cat, who was fixed, rested with all four of his paws hidden under his chest and was contentedly purring. It was a mostly quiet day, but it **_WAS_** only morning and the young woman knew that things could change. Suddenly buzzing was heard and the young woman spared a glance towards the window to see a fat happy bumblebee buzzing about while minding his own business. Smiling again as she watched the bee pollinate one of the many lilac bushes, she looked back at her paper and continued to work on whatever it was she was needing to do. Stopping only once she was sure she was done with whatever she had been working on and leaned back to watch as her cat’s head face planted on the desk causing a soft chuckle to escape her. Scratching an itch on the back of her head, the young woman stood to go rinse out her coffee mug and put on some water for the tea she would be drinking through the rest of the day. Searching through her “tea drawer” for her green tea, the young woman almost missed the sound of someone knocking on her front door, well would have if her dog hadn’t started barking. “Coming!” She called out as she walked from the kitchen out towards her living room where she was greeted by a very familiar looking person studying the house.

****

The house looked small but was a standard size house according to what the young woman told the person, or rather man, who she had immediately invited inside. He felt out of place where he was, yet was also finding that speaking with this young woman was soon causing him to slowly relax as he explained his story to her in the hopes that she would believe him. He watched as her dog sniffed his hand, which he had offered, but soon was petting the animal who had nudged his hand asking for pettings. A meow was heard as he watched a rather large tomcat leap up onto the table and plant himself in the middle of the table before he rolled onto his back and rolled to face the young woman who began to scratch under the cat’s chin, causing him to purr, while she absorbed all the information he had told her. “I’ve heard of such things happening before,” she finally spoke, “but most of the time the person never returns to where they came from...” She trailed off to think deeply. “You say you came from Thedas right?” She inquired as he nodded. 

“I did.” He told her as she thought over what to do. 

“Normally, I’d say I wouldn’t believe you. But I can tell you're an honest person which is sadly rarer in this world.” She explained as she stopped scratching the cat to look back at the man. “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be. But I will look into finding a way for you to return to Thedas.” She told him as he watched her with a look of surprise. “Just keep in mind that there is literally a five to roughly twenty percent chance I will succeed in finding you a way back to your home.” 

“I’ll appreciate the effort either way. Even if you don’t succeed.” 

The woman nodded before studying him carefully, “Let’s get you settled in for now.” 

He looked to her then in surprise, “You’re letting me stay?” 

“Of course. You told me that you arrived with nowhere to really go. I’m not just about to let you go back out onto the street. Besides,” she nodded to her dog who had fallen asleep on his foot, “Rosie likes you, she didn’t bark or growl once at you since you stepped foot in here. So I’m taking that as a sign that you are a good person.” He looked to the dog who rolled over, still dead to the world asleep, and smiled. 

“Dogs do seem to have a knack for sensing that kind of thing,” He shook his head as he stood to follow her to the spare room. 

“That they do. I often take my cues from the animals around me. If they don’t like someone, then there is something about that person that will make me not want to be around them. But if they don’t mind or if they like someone, then that person is alright to be around.” The man smiled at that logic. “You can have this room,” she told him as she motioned to the spare bedroom. She then showed him how the lights and ceiling fan worked told him a few other things, showed him around the house then motioned towards the end of the hallway where the bedrooms were, “take your time to get to know the house, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” She told him as he nodded and watched as she walked towards the room she had indicated was her “office” and he watched as Rosie and the tomcat meandered into the room slowly after her. Deciding that he was a bit tired the man returned to his borrowed room and decided to lay down for a while. It was larger than his own room back home, but that didn’t bother him as he lay on the huge bed and passed out for a bit of a nap. When he awoke some hours later it was getting dark out and he heard the young woman speaking to her dog who was whining and “dancing” around in the kitchen. He listened as Rosie made a few other sounds before hearing the young woman set something down for the dog to begin eating and heard the young woman telling the dog to "chew her food" which made him wonder about that, but after a moment, he got up out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen to see that she had changed outfits and frowned. "You're awake," She smiled at him, “If your wondering why I’ve changed outfits its because I have to go to work but dinner is almost ready,” she nodded to the stove. “I won’t be able to join you though because I have to leave shortly after its done.” After she finished making the food, she plated up some for him and covered the rest, “Just put the dishes in the sink when your done and I’ll get to them when I get home in the morning,” She told him as she grabbed a shoulderbag and flung it over her head.after grabbing her phone she checked to make sure she had everything and then turned to him. “I’ll be home around five or six in the morning. If you leave your bedroom door open, Razvy or Rosie will join you on the bed or both depending on how the two feel.” She smiled. “Sorry I can’t stay much longer!” She called over to him as she made sure the door was lock. He wish her to “be safe” and she nodded before closing the door behind her and vanished from sight while he sat and ate with Rosie at his feet and the cat sleeping ontop of the strange upright box the young woman had called a fridge. After he had finished, he set the dishes in the sink like she had asked of him, and decided that he would return to his room. But the moment he laid down, he fell back to sleep and soon Rosie joined him on the bed while Razvy hopped up onto the dresser to watch the man sleep.


	2. One

“Hey, Soliana! Think you can take stock of how many of these we have left?” The young woman looked up as someone called out her name to see one of her friends walking up with a list on a clipboard which she took from him and glanced over the items that were circled.

"I call tell you which ones we do need to order more of," She then pointed at the ones that were needed and then checked the list over, "I'll check these other things and see if we need to put any on order," Soliana told him as she stood up from where she was sitting. "Hey, Grandfather!" She called out as an older gentleman was preparing to pass by. 

"Yes?" He stopped and looking in her direction. 

"Are we going to participate in the Spring Festival again this year?"

The older man smiled at her, "Of course. You know we wouldn't miss it for the world! You, however, little missy, are not allowed to work that day."

"But Grandfather!" Soliana whined

"No means no," He smiled. "This year I want you to go out and enjoy yourself. You and that man of yours." He winked as Soliana felt a sudden blush rush up onto her cheeks, but as she went to ask him if he actually knew about who was at her home at this moment, he nodded. "Yeah, I know about him," then dropping his voice, "Who do you think sent him your way?" He inquired before winking again and walking away as Soliana watched him while her best friend came up. 

"Sneaky bastard..." Soliana huffed as her friend smiled. 

"Bring that "man of yours" to my boyfriend's clothing store later. Grandfather said not to worry about paying for the clothes." With that Soliana watched as her best friend walked away with a saunter and frowned. 

"You finally came out of the closet?! Let me mark this day on my calendar!" 

"Harhar!" He snipped back in a playful manner. "I came out a long time ago and you missed the party that happened!"

" _WHAT?_ I missed the coming out party? Damn..." 

"Don't worry, I'll make your birthday cake a special one to make up for it."

"I'd hope you will, ass. You need to really top off last years cake anyways."

"Oh don't even worry about that. You know I will!" The young man laughed as he vanished round another corner to do whatever it was he needed to do there.

Soliana smiled as she returned to her work and as the "day" drew to a close for the Night crew at this shop, the old man who she had called Grandfather called for them to gather around the storefront to discuss the plans for the festival. After that was done, and Soliana reminded that she was not to work at all during the festival, they were allowed to go home and Soliana arrived just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Upon entering the house, Soliana was greeted by Rosie who whined and whimpered and a just barely awake man who was coming to see what the commotion was about. "Good morning," She greeted him as she kissed Rosie on the nose, "Alright down Rosie. I'll get you your food here in a moment." She told the dog who went straight to the kitchen to make sure. Sighing, Soliana looked over towards the man who was watching the dog in confusion.  "Don't worry too much about it, she always does that when I come home." The man turned towards her then and watched as she threw her shoulder bag onto a chair near the door. "Let me make breakfast and get some food for my dog and cat and we can talk." She watched as he nodded in understanding and soon had her dog and cat fed and was making breakfast for him and both she and the man were talking the whole while and soon he realized he had yet to give her his name. 

"I um...fear that I may have not have given you my name..." He rubbed the back of his neck and she smiled.

"There's no need to worry about that, I know who you are Cullen Rutherford." She watched him look at her with wide eyes. "I knew who you were the moment you arrived at my doorstep." When he went to ask how she had known, she held up a hand to stop him, "Later I promise," She told him as she returned to working on breakfast. "First, let me get this done so we can eat, and then I will need to sleep for about fourish hours and then I will answer your questions before taking you to a friend of mine's store where we can get you some more clothing," he nodded to that and then she turned around and told him her name. "Oh! Before I forget, my name is Soliana, but I'm sure Grandfather already told you that."

"Grandfather?"

"The older gentleman you first met before coming here. He's the town's oldest male resident and he treats everyone around here like his grandchildren."

"Oh..." Cullen looked away as she smiled. 

"Don't worry too much about it," She shrugged as she placed a plate full of food in front of him, "Everyone calls him Grandfather as no one knows his true name and no one has really bothered to ask." She told him as she went to fix her own plate, "But Grandmother, his wife, is the true elder of this town. When she speaks we all listen and none dare challenge her about what she says," The a thought struck Soliana, "She will eventually want to meet you, but we will have to wait for when she is ready to see you in order for you to meet her."

"Why?" Cullen inquired as Soliana sat down.

"It's just been that way, that's how it was even before I came to live here."

"You haven't lived here all your life?"

Soliana took a bite of her food and shook her head, but only spoke after swallowing her food, "No. I moved here roughly five years ago to get away from my money crazed family." Cullen gave her a curious look then and she explained. "I'm the heiress to my parents' and grandparents' fortunes, or rather was the Heiress as their dead and I guess its all mine now but that's another story for another day, **_anyways!_**  I'm the Heiress to the family fortunes on both my mother's and father's sides and my money-grubbing aunts and uncles wanted the money for themselves. Well seeing as how I was the one stated in the wills of both my parents and grandparents to be the one to have both family fortunes on both sides, it was stated that only upon my death will the rest of the families get anything from it. I'm pretty sure you can guess what they tried to do every time I turned around." Cullen had a look that was a mixture of slight anger and shock. 

"They tried to kill you?"

"A whole thirty-seven times," His jaw damn near dropped at that, "Oh yeah, no joke. I knew that it would be coming and kept count the whole time. Well after the thirty-seventh time, I said "fuck you all" to them and went straight to the people in charge of giving me the fortune told them I was changing my last name and was moving out of the town and after I changed my last name, I moved out here and got a part-time job despite the fact that I have enough money to make all the nobles and royals of your world look poorer than dirt." He gave her a look that showed his disbelief until she stated how much her family fortune was and his jaw really did drop as his eyes went wide. "Yeah."

"So why work?"

"Because I don't like sitting around and doing nothing. Plus it's also a way to deter my former aunts and uncles, but since I am the only one who can actually touch the money, they will never get any unless I specifically say how much they are allowed to have, but with their spending habits, I refuse to allow them to have anything," it was at that moment her cellphone began ringing and she sighed. "Speaking of... Let's see which one it is this time." Cullen watched as she hit something on the little box and watched as she put it on speaker. "Hello?"

_"Good morning, Miss. Wolfwillow. It's Conrad Baxter from the bank."_

"Good morning Mister Baxter," Soliana greeted the man in return, "I'm pretty sure we can skip all the pretty words and get straight to business, who wants what this time?"

 _"Well, ma'am, I have your cousin, a Mister Toby?"_ The man inquired to another person in the room with him as Soliana smiled at the voice, " _Here with me and he was wondering if you could loan him some money for his upcoming wedding."_

"Not from the family fortune. I can, however, offer to give him say roughly... about five hundred thousand from my owns savings." They heard someone agree to that. 

_"He will gladly take that much from you, he claims he may not use all that but it is more then he was expecting you to give him."_

Soliana smiled, "He's my favorite cousin and the only one out of either side of the family who doesn't lie to me about anything. Tell him I want pictures!"

_"I will do that ma'am."_

"Anything else you need me for Mister Baxter?" Soliana inquired as the man answered. 

_"That was all that was needed from you, ma'am."_

"Alright. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day, Sir."

_"Same to you, Miss. Wolfwillow."_

After that Soliana hung up and shook her head before pinching the bridge of her nose, "It's really really sad that the only family member who I actually trust with any form of my own money is my cousin Toby, but beings that he and I have no real desire for money or the millions of things that won't bring us true happiness from it, he really is the _ONLY_ one I can trust." 

Forgetting his interest in her cellphone for the moment, Cullen turned to see Soliana sighing and spoke softly, "That bad?"

"Worse, but enough about my insane family. Now, where was I...? Ah! Right, that's where I was, about to reach the time when I met Grandmother," Cullen nodded to confirm her thoughts and she smiled, "Anyways, being the Heiress and all, after moving out here and dropping my family name in favor for another more "unknown" name, I had just returned here after a long night's hard and satisfactory work when I met Grandmother," Soliana smiled then, "She had come here to meet me, as is customary for her to do. And she and I had a nice long chat about the difference between who I honestly thought I once was and who I honestly and truly really am. She also made sure to have this place fully furnished, suggested to get myself a dog and a cat, which you can see I did," Cullen nodded, "And then she made a prediction for me."

"A prediction?"

"Grandmother is..." Soliana had to think on that for a moment, "She has a special gift of sorts. She can somewhat predict the future, but it's also difficult for her to do it because the future can never truly be guaranteed. But it's always a wise idea to listen to her advice and prediction because you can't say that it won't come true. All, if not the majority, of the predictions she has made so far have come true." Suddenly a gentle knock sounded and both looked towards the front door to see that a much older lady was awaiting and Soliana smiled. "Speak of her and she shall appear," Soliana stood and walked to let the woman in while greeting her as if they really were family. 

"...Now I believe there is someone here I must meet?" the woman smiled at Soliana who nodded.

"Yes, Grandmother," Soliana motioned towards the Kitchen. "He and I were just finishing breakfast."

"I can see," The older woman eyed Soliana, "Go get changed and get some sleep. I'll make sure everything is cleaned up and your animals are seen to while I talk to the young man."

"Grandmother! you know I couldn't let you do that!"

"Shoo, I will be fine you go and get some sleep."

Soliana looked like she wanted to argue but sighed and nodded, "Alright." With that Soliana walked into the kitchen to finish her mug of tea and looked to Cullen, "I know I promised to tell you more later, but Grandmother will likely beat me to it. So I guess I will head off to bed and try to get at least a few hours of sleep. After I wake I will still take you to my friend's clothing store so we can get you some more clothes." 

"That's fine," Cullen nodded now truly seeing how tired Soliana really was. 

"You still up girl?" Grandmother came walking into the Kitchen and smiled, "I thought I told you to shoo off to bed?"

"I'm heading that way!" Soliana smiled as she waved to Cullen before vanishing to go get changed and crawl into her bed while the Elder turned to speak with Cullen who was watching after her. 

"Cullen Rutherford correct?" The Elder asked as Cullen turned to her and nodded. 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh don't ma'am me, deary. Just call me Grandmother," She smiled warmly and soon they began to speak while she did the dishes and also prepared some cookies for when Soliana would awaken. 


	3. Two

Soliana heard her alarm going off and groaned as she awoke to shut it off and it took every ounce of what little bit of energy she could muster to just turn it off instead of throwing it across the room like she really wanted to do. Sitting up she rubbed at her face and heard a conversation going on in her kitchen, which took her brain a moment to remember who all were in her kitchen and rubbed her face as she remembered the day before along with early this morning. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw that it was one in the afternoon and sighed before reluctantly getting up, snatched up the clean clothes she had laid out for herself and headed into her bathroom (aka the master bathroom) and turned on the water for the spacious show she had in it. Smiling as she looked around the bathroom, she saw her large bathtub that could fit two people (and would one day) which had been made from a huge amethyst, she saw where her towel was hanging up and snatched that real quick as she undressed, the toilet was hidden in its own little alcove off to the side of the shower, but it was her shower which was really the eye catcher as it was large enough to fit her and at least ten other women (she had had a girl’s night in the house and had tested that for herself) and had seating along the sides while still being spacious enough for others to stand.  But the best part was, the doors to the shower were blacked out so no one could see into the shower but she could see out of it. Finally stepping into the shower where all four of the showerheads were facing where she would be standing, she almost melted at the sensation of the heat as it hit her tense muscles and let out her own sighed out groan at the feeling it gave. Reaching over to the thing where her bottle of shampoo was she popped it open and gave a sniff and mentally rolled in the smell of passion fruit and mango. Squeezing enough to lather into her hair on her hand, she put the bottle away after closing it back up and began to massage the shampoo through her thick, curly locks of hair; after rinsing that out of her hair, she did the same with the conditioner but left that in her hair for a few moments as she prepared her bar soap (aka bar of body wash) and scrubbed herself clean, while also rolling in the scent of lilacs that the soap gave off. After that was done, she rinsed herself off completely, hair included and stood under the water for a few more moments before shutting it all off and stepping out to dry off and dressed in her usual black shirt, black jeans, and black socks (as well as bra and underwear, or as she liked to call it “undies”) once she was fully dressed, she dried her hair out with her hair dryer, brushed it out and soon tied it back into a ponytail and frowned as she realized she would need to get more hair ties soon as the elastic in her current one was wearing thin because of the thickness and curliness of her hair. After putting on some unscented deodorant, she threw her nightclothes into the clothes hamper and left her bathroom with a smile; sitting down on her bed, Soliana pulled on her black combat boots and then stood as she looked around. “Alright,” she sighed, “Time to go snatch something to eat real quick before I do what I promised Cullen I would.” With that, she left her room and headed towards the Kitchen where Grandmother and Cullen were discussing something else entirely. 

“...well speaking of,” Grandmother smiled as she spotted Soliana walking into the room. “Good afternoon, Soliana.” 

“Good afternoon, Grandmother, Cullen,” Soliana smiled at them both before heading over to her fridge to get something to drink. Shutting the door behind her, Soliana went to lean up against the counter and listened as Grandmother finished speaking to Cullen, before patting the man’s hand and preparing to leave. “Now, Rutherford, think on what I’ve told you and believe me when I say you can trust dear Soliana with whatever is on your mind.” With that, the Elder woman stood and looked to Soliana, “Oh and Soliana?” 

“Hmn?” Soliana looked up from where she was searching in a drawer for something. 

“Dreams do come true, but the best one is worth keeping.” At that, the woman smiled once more and left the young woman and the man confused and both looked to each other before Soliana shrugged and returned to search through the drawer for whatever she had been looking for. 

“What are you looking for?” Cullen inquired as Soliana continued her search.

“I’ll find it here in a moment just give me a couple of- Ah ha! Here it is!” She pulled out a card of sorts and looked it over. Before yanking out her phone and did something on it. “I am so damn directionally challenged that I have to have the address of the place where their shop is because I rarely if ever, go there and thus need directions _TO_ their shop...” Soliana trailed off as she typed in whatever it was she needed to. “Alright, now that that’s saved into my phone,” she looked him over, “Are you ready to head out? We need to head to my friends’ shop so you can get more clothes and while you're doing that I’ll head over to the bookstore and see if they don’t have any of my books I ordered last week finally in.” Upon Cullen’s nod, Soliana whistled for Rosie who lifted her head. “Be a good girl,” Soliana rubbed the dog’s head, “and I will bring you and Spazzy something back.” She kissed Rosie’s forehead but the beast just plopped her head back down on the couch and Soliana rolled her eyes. “Lazy dog.” As Cullen exited the house, Soliana scratched Razvy under the chin and then made sure everything was locked up before exiting after him.

****

True to her word, while Cullen was seen to at her friend’s boyfriend’s shop, she managed to “sneak” away and check in her order at the bookstore and was pleased to see that not only had her orders from a week ago arrived, so too had her sudden overnight orders. “Whatcha need all this... “Witchy” stuff for?” The bookstore owner inquired as Soliana shrugged. 

“You never know,” he agreed with that, wished her luck on whatever endeavor she was working on and she put the three piles of books in the back of her car, before heading back into the store where Cullen was at and damn near walked into a pole at seeing the man in a pair of fitted jeans and a shirt that fit him perfectly enough to show off his muscles while also being comfortable enough for him to move around in. “ _Holy_...” she managed under her breath as she noted just how fit the man was. Somewhere in the back of her mind, most likely the part that set her hormones raging, an image of her running her hands over those muscles while he fucked her senseless popped up and came to the forefront but was just as quickly banished as she regained herself just before he turned around and spotted her, but then he was instantly distracted again and Soliana managed (however barely) to regain herself before she turned and walked outside. Leaning against the wall while she waited for Cullen, she closed her eyes and saw another (this one a bit more welcome though not by much and safer) appeared of what he most likely looked like shirtless. Biting her lower lip to distract herself from the intrusive thoughts that were attempting to invade her mind, Soliana opened her eyes and studied the areas around her. Despite the noises of the cars, people who were walking around or talking on their phone, and the sound of the many different animals, Soliana noted that today was a rather quiet day. Opening her eyes, Soliana watched as birds flew from the trees onto the ground or took flight from one tree to another or flew off into some distant area and felt a welcome peaceful feeling settle over her. However the thoughts that seeing Cullen in that shirt and those jeans had brought forth were sneaky and after both she and Cullen went to bed that night in the respective rooms, she had a dream that bothered her greatly, not in a bad way but in the way that set her hormones raging and made her wish she had a way to get rid of the sudden need for someone to fuck her senseless. Deciding that a cold shower would help her “cool” off after waking from the dream, Soliana got up and was swiftly in her bathroom and looked to her tub. It had been a while since she had last taken a bath (since she was about six to be exact, as she had learned to shower at the age of seven at her own insistence) and so she set about starting a cool bath for herself and the moment she settled into the bath she sighed. Allowing her mind to wander, Soliana felt her sneaky imagination trying to bring the dream to the forefront but blocked it by thinking of what all she had to do this day. After finishing her bath, and deciding that sleep was going to evade her for the rest of the night, Soliana dressed in her clothing for the day and went to her office where she began her research into finding Cullen a way back to his world; turning on her desktop computer, she let it load up as she went straight to her bookshelves and pulled down some of the books she had gotten the day before. Laying them upon her desk, Soliana turned and walked over to another area in her office where she kept all of her notebooks (empty and full alike) and pulled out several so she could write down her findings and thoughts that she would have during her research; setting those upon the desk next to the books, Soliana then turned to yet _ANOTHER_ area in her office where she kept all her "office supplies" and pulled out pens, notepads, paperclips and a few more items she figured she would need. After everything was gathered, Soliana walked out of her office and went to the kitchen where she turned the coffee pot on and allowed the coffee to brew while she focused on getting her mug and filling it with hazelnut creamer and sugar. Once the coffee was finished brewing, she poured herself some, stirred it up and soon returned to her office where she signed in on computer's monitor and began her research. Several hours would pass with her taking all kinds of notes but things were not looking promising even as she searched and searched and search. Leaning back in her chair she looked outside of the windows in her office and frowned, everything she had looked through had sent her on a wild goose chase, but she had continued the chase even if she had been led to nothing but dead ends. She had looked through fanfictions of the Dragon Age universe, she had looked into ancient histories where people from ages past had claimed to travel to other worlds,she had looked into scientific theories of dimensional travel, hell she had even gone so far as to look into **_science fiction_**   where people came up with amazing ideas on it, but still for all her looking around and searching, she would always come up empty-handed which in turn had her closing her eyes as she realized that the "five to twenty percent chance" she had given to Cullen for her success rate was dropping pretty damn fast. Closing her eyes for a moment, she heard footsteps coming in her direction and turned to see Cullen walking into her office but before he could speak she spoke to him first. " I know I said that I had a five to twenty percent chance to find you a way home, but its starting to look like that chance rate is dropping pretty fast."

"Oh?" He inquired as she motioned for him to sit down on the couch she had in the room. 

"Yes," Then she proceeded to tell him what she had been doing since she had stepped foot in her office, and turned to her computer to click a few things closed. "...However, I did make a promise that I would find you a way home, and I plan on keeping that promise until I either find that way for you to go home or you tell me to stop. Whichever comes first." She informed him as he watched her carefully. He had no doubts that she would keep to the promise she made to him, but as they soon went to the Kitchen for her to make breakfast, Cullen looked to her once more and some little part of him wondered if he even wanted her to continue that search but he also wanted to go home as he still had soldiers to train with some needing constant reminders to use their shields. Turning to look out the window, Cullen frowned as he silently prayed for Soliana to not overwork herself during this search for a way home for him.


End file.
